A Shower of Love
by DracoMalfoy94
Summary: Rose has been receiving roses anonymously, and she receives one asking her to meet this secret admirer at the top of the Astronomy Tower.


**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope it's okay :) I don't own any of the characters, as they are J. 's creations, and I'm not her! Hope you enjoy :D**

Rose looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand, the carefully printed words swum before her eyes.

"Meet me, tonight. Astronomy tower, midnight."

This note was the latest of a whole stream of them, that she'd been receiving one a day of, for the past few weeks, each accompanied by a white rose. That thought didn't fill her with confidence at this secret admirer. Although the notes had filled her with a sense of romance, that _someone_ out there in Hogwarts liked her, they were clichéd if they thought she'd appreciate roses just because of her name. She supposed that couldn't be helped though, as she had never out rightly told anyone that she hated roses, she just hoped that when she met the _one_, the guy that she felt she could be herself with, and they would just _know_ that roses were unoriginal. Even if they didn't know that her favourite flower was in fact a lily.

She quickly hid the note in the drawer of her bedside table as she heard the footsteps and voices of her roommates coming down the corridor to their shared dormitory. She didn't want anyone to know about the notes that had accompanied the roses, especially not this final one. As her friends, Katrina Parker and Sophia Wood opened the door; Rose quickly tried to compose her face before they noticed that something was up.

As their eyes widened at her bed, she realised she'd forgotten something. Why couldn't she have remembered to hide the rose? Now they'd be asking her questions about it.

Nodding along, and adding 'yes' and 'hmmm' in all the right places, Rose managed to tune out, for the most part, the questions they were firing at her.

"Oh, we almost forgot why we came up here, your rose distracted us. Lily was looking for you, she said it was urgent and she'd meet you at the statue of that Gregory guy… Gregory the barmy, or something?"

Rose gave her thanks, and grabbed her robes, putting them on over her muggle attire as she left the dormitory. Why did Lily have to choose a statue that was one of the furthest away from the Gryffindor?

Finally reaching the 2nd floor where Gregory the Smarmy's statue was situated, she saw Lily waiting impatiently. Hearing running footsteps, she looked up to see Rose and exclaimed, "Finally!"

In between gasping for air (Rose realised she seriously needed to get fit, quitting the Quidditch team hadn't been beneficial from that aspect of her life), she asked Lily what it was that was so urgent.

"Well, my dearest cousin, I know that you've been receiving some interesting mail lately."

Rose snapped her head up at this. "How…What… Wait… How did you know?" She spluttered.

Lily laughed. "Rosie, you know that I know everything. And someone told me, but I can't say who. I was just wondering, are you going to meet them tonight?"

Rose stood there gaping at Lily.

"Rosie, you're not a goldfish. You can shut your mouth. But if you are going, I want to help you get ready. This is a _secret_ admirer we're talking about; you never know it could be, you need to look nice."

"You mean Lily; you know who this guy is?"

Lily said nothing, merely smirking.

"And, you mean to tell me, that you told me to hurry down here, only for us to have to go back to my dormitory – where I just was – to get ready for this 'date'?"

"Yep," Lily said, popping the 'p'.

Rose gave a frustrated sigh. She'd never understand the mind of Lily Luna Potter. Grabbing her arm, she said, "Come on then, I know how long you think a girl needs to get ready."

-.-

Rose had to admit that she looked good. To herself of course. She'd never let Lily know that she liked how she looked, or she'd end up having to sit through more 3 hour long makeover sessions. They'd had Rose's dormitory all to themselves, as Lily had barricaded the door to her roommates, saying that they had to wait until midnight to come back in. Rose's normally wild red hair had been styled into soft curls, her fringe having been pinned back, to show off more of her face. Lily had applied make up; a hint of blusher, some nude eyeshadow, and her eyes had been outlined in eyeliner and her lashes coated in mascara. She couldn't complain too much, Lily knew how to make a girl look like a model. However, the outfit, she was not too happy with.

Rose had tried to reason with Lily that the Astronomy Tower was going to be cold at this time of night, and in October, however, her attempts proved fruitless. Lily had chosen a coral skater skirt, a sheer white blouse, (with a spaghetti strap top underneath), and a slightly paler coral cardigan for Rose to wear. Thankfully, Lily had chosen a pair of nude ballet flats for Rose to wear on her feet, she didn't think she'd ever forgive Lily if she'd picked out some heels.

Glancing at the clock, Rose realised that she had 20 minutes until midnight, so thanking Lily she went to grab her cloak that was hanging up ion the dormitory door, put Lily placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Nuh-uh! You cannot hide under a cloak. You're wearing those clothes for a reason. If the secret admirer is any sort of gentleman, he'll give you his."

Rose glared at Lily. "And what if he doesn't have a cloak?"

"Well, you'd just have to find a way to keep warm, won't you?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Rose blushed, "Lily!"

"Just go, Rosie. You'll be fine."

-.-

Rose walked to the Astronomy Tower in careful anticipation. She was surprised to see no one about; not even Filch who seemed to roam the corridors all night, never ceasing to try and find students out of bed. As she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase leading up, she found another white rose. This guy (she hoped it was a guy, if it was a girl, she'd kill Lily) seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble. Making her way up the stairs, stopping every so often to pick up another rose, she finally reached the top, and carefully gave the door a push, before stepping out onto the parapet.

Squinting into the darkness, she could see a figure (thankfully it was masculine looking) facing her. Before she had a chance to speak, it raised its wand, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. None came. She slowly opened her eyes, and stepped forward towards the figure. Transferring the bunch of roses… wait, they weren't roses. She understood. This person, this _secret admirer_ knew her. He knew her favourite flowers were lilies. She placed her wand bank in her cardigan pocket, and walked towards the figure, him meeting her halfway.

"Rose," he spoke, and the voice sounded familiar. Why couldn't she place it? This was ridiculous, when was she going to see who it was?

"Yes?"

"Lumos."

The tower lit up, decorated by the magical equivalent of fairy lights, and she saw the sender of the notes.

"Scorpius," she breathed softly.

He was so close to her, she could see the flecks of green in his silvery grey irises, and she could see them swirling with emotion. Moving her eyes lower, she noticed how his lush his lips were, how broad his shoulders had become from playing Quidditch. He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space, yet she didn't seem to mind. As she looked back into his eyes, they seemed so intense, so full of feeling. Whilst she was still thinking, he brought his lips to hers, gently, allowing her to pull away if she so wished.

Rose responded to the kiss, stretching up on tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He moved his hands on to her waist, holding her securely next to him. She felt his tongue tentatively around her lips, so she parted them, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, teasing her by playing with her tongue.

Breathless, they pull apart, and Scorpius is glad to see that Rose is smiling, her hair mussed up, and a blush on her cheeks. He's suddenly aware of how his hair must look, and he instinctively raises a hand to try and smooth it down.

Rose lets out a quiet giggle at his attempts, and it catches his attention.

"Are you laughing at me Rosie?" he asks teasingly.

She bites her lip, as though contemplating the answer, unaware of how it's making him feel. Looking up at him, she nods. He can't resist any longer, and this time the kiss isn't as gentle. He crashes his lips down onto hers hungrily, wanting more as he inhales her scent of vanilla and jasmine. She responds as enthuastically before, and he begins to hope that Lily was right, but he can't focus on that as Rose is there, kissing him passionately.

Again, they pull away breathless, and this time, he doesn't bother to try and fix his hair.

"Rose –"

He pauses, unsure how to continue. She waits patiently, not hurrying him. Unable to think of the right words to say he gestures over to the edge of the tower, where there's a blanket on the ground and a large picnic hamper on top.

Both sit down on the blanket, and Rose leans into Scorpius, resting her head on his shoulder. He places an arm around her, drawing her in and keeping her warm. They sit there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, questions in both of their heads, hoping that the other will speak first.

"Scorp –"

She moves her head and looks up at him.

"What's this all about?" she says softly, her hand sweeping mid-air, symbolising the tower, and why is she up there.

"Well, I know that you like watching the stars and there's a meteor shower tonight, and I thought that it would be a way of telling you how I feel, and well, Lily said it'd work, but I'd need a way of getting you here, so she suggested the notes, but she told me to send roses instead of lilies so it wouldn't be obvious who it was, because I don't think many people know that you hate roses, and I wanted it to be a surprise and –"

Rose kissed him, pushing him back so he was lying on his back on the top of the Astronomy Tower. Before giving him a chance to respond to the kiss, she pulled away, her eyes twinkling in laughter.

"So, what are those feelings that you wanted to tell me about?" she questions playfully.

Aware that she was straddling him, his reply was somewhat husky. "I think you know how I feel, Miss Weasley."

"Oh?" She raises her eyebrow. She leans close to him, and he prepares himself for another kiss. "Do I now, Mr Malfoy?" she whispers in his ear, her breath tickling his ear.

"Rose," he moans.

"Yes Scorpius?"

She's aware of how she's making him feel, and she doesn't plan on backing down any time soon. She's having fun teasing him, knowing that he knows that she does know how he feels, but she's wanting him to admit his feelings.

Scorpius mentally prepares himself. This is now or never. Pulling her down so their bodies are touching, he lifts his head slightly, their lips almost touching.

"I think I love you Rosie," he whispers.

That's all Rose needed to hear. She closes the small gap between them, and kisses him, trying to display all her emotions through the kiss.

Stopping the kiss, she says, "I think I love you too, Scorpius," and he begins to kiss her again, years of build-up and pent-up passion being released.

It's safe to say, neither of them noticed the meteor shower happening overhead, or the click of a camera as Lily took a picture as proof that another one of her matchmaking plans had succeeded.

**Please review, and let me know what you think/how to improve :) **

**Many thanks,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


End file.
